


Diversion

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday double drabble.  Glorfindel and Galdor talk as the Fellowship leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Diversion –** Mar'isu 3/31/2007

 

Glorfindel watched as the Fellowship disappeared into the dusk and almost regretted that he did not go with them.Almost.

"Would you join them, my Lord," Galdor of the Havens approached the Balrog-slayer.

Glorfindel gave a half-smile."Surely after two ages you may call me by my name, Galdor," he requested.

Galdor bowed his head."You will ever be Lord of the Golden Flower, Glorfindel," he said."I know why you do not walk with them, but what will you do now?" the elf finally asked.

"The Enemy knows It was here," Glorfindel answered vaguely wary of listening ears."He must not know where It goes," the golden warrior turned to his companion, "and who better to guard It than two Lords of Gondolin?It has been long since I have seen Cirdan."

Galdor's eyes widened."You will come to the Havens?"

Glorfindel nodded."And remain until the next ship sails."His eyes grew dark with a feral enmity."Let Sauron believe the thing has gone beyond his reach."

"And will you sail with it to complete the diversion?"

Glorfindel shook his head."No.I came with the Istari; I shall leave with them.I have work still to do."

 

Notes:The Istari arrived in Middle-Earth c. 1100 of the Third Age, or that is the first record of them.Glorfindel of Rivendell is not mentioned in any history until the Battle of Fornost, year 1975 of the Third Age.Which means if Glorfindel of Gondolin and of Rivendell are the same elf, he could have come with the Istari.

Galdor of the Tree is mentioned along with Legolas in the Book of Lost Tales during the escape from Gondolin.


End file.
